Anthurium andreanum. 
xe2x80x98Snowyxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Snowyxe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on or about Nov. 27, 1997 of the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 97-002 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor""s proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 97-013 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Snowy was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in 2000.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Snowy. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Snowyxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Durable dark green leaves.
4. White-colored spathes with very light orange-colored spadices that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 97-002. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 97-002 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium were taller than plants of the selection 97-002.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had smaller leaves than plants of the selection 97-002.
3. Spathe color of plants of the new Anthuriums was white whereas spathe color of plants of the selection 97-002 was pink.
Plants of the Anthurium can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 97-013. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 97-013 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium were more compact than plants of the selection 97-013.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium were not as bushy as plants of the selection 97-013.
3. Spathe color of plants of the new Anthuriums was white whereas spathe color of plants of the selection 97-002 was pink.
Plants of the new Anthurium can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Cynthia, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,454. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Cynthia in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium had smaller and more durable leaves than plants of the cultivar Cynthia.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had smaller and more durable spathes than plants of the cultivar Cynthia.